Drunken Fiasco
by DestructiveMind
Summary: In which a drunken Kid stumbles across a perfectly sane Shiho. "You're drunk." She stated. "I don't care.." he breathed. Rated T for suggestive themes. Not for kids!


A somewhat unrealistic drabble I wrote while I was meant to be studying. A Kid gets drunk fic. They are both way too OOC. No flames please! XD

Rated T for suggestive themes - no sex though. But seriously suggestive, as in HOT HOT making out. No kids! Warning! Also rated for bad language!

Kaito/Shiho.

"You know we really shouldn't be.." Shiho's voice came out in uneven gasps as a certain phantom thief sucked on her neck in a way that made her knees week.

They were in a small room, it stank of dust and cement and she could feel the gravel beneath her feet. Sirens rang and police offers shouted and ran after Kid's flying figure in the sky. But just like that he'd disappeared. She'd escaped the building then, not wanting to be seen in this body. This experiment so far, was successful, she'd been like this for almost 32 hours. She made a mental note to check up on Kudo and see how he was doing, as well. She was running away, and fled into the small cubicle that she was in right now. It was at the side of the hotel building, probably a storage room of some sort. She was ready to pick up the stuff she'd left there earlier and head right back out when a gloved hand reached out and pinned her onto the wall, he'd breathed out "I want you" in her ear, and almost immediately she pushed him away with force, she was surprised she was able to do it. But it wasn't completely strange, she'd smelt the alcohol lingering in his breath.

"You're drunk." she stated.

"I don't care.." he breathed.

His reply made her roll her eyes. He sounded like a child.

"Why are you so drunk?" Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"A phantom thief must always have a perfect disguise miss, even if it means doing what you normally wouldn't do.." his eyes trailed her slim body up and down. God, she was hot. And in his current drunken state hid stupid teenage hormones were taking the better of him and this situation.

He pinned her more fiercly against the wall and began his assault on her neck, he bit and sucked and at one point licked her collarbone as she shivered beneath him. Her frequent complaints went unheard by Kid - well, they were heard alright, just certainly not catered for. In order to silence the woman beneath him, he rolled his hips against her in a way that left her breathless. The moan that escaped her lips because of that plastered a smirk on Kid's face.

"Like that?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Shiho was still breathing heavily, it didn't help that she felt a certain part of his anatomy pressed against her. He seemed to notice her discomfort and rolled his hips against her once more; Shiho arched her back, pressing her front to him and moaned softly again.

If he hadn't been so drunk, he would have smacked himself. He'd have been Kid the gentleman, not the horny teenager. Gosh, what was he doing? He was in the middle of a heist for crying out load. He couldn't be doing this. But he did it either way. He was drunk. And there was no one to stop him, either. Not even Aoko, who simply hated him like hell after he'd revealed his identity to her. That's mainly why he got so drunk in the first place - save for the need of a perfect disguise, of course.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt a hand glide up his shirt to his.. monocle.

"It stays on," he whispered with a hint of a smirk "especially this" he pointed to his monocle. Shiho grumbled in response, but then pushed his white jacket and cape off his shoulders and watched as they tumbled to the floor. What was wrong with her? She should be bolting out the door right now. And why the hell did she have to be so damn attracted to sexy men in suits?

She reached out and started pulling at his tie; said action was insanely appealing to Kid. It turned him on unbelievably and sent all sorts of devious thoughts running through his mind. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her so passionately she had to clutch onto his back in order not to fall. He licked her lips, earning him a soft moan. This only drive him to continue and so he started sucking on her lower lips somewhat fiercely. He pinned her roughly against the wall and started grinding his hips against her. The moan that escaped her lips then could be crowned as priceless.

"Kid.."

He ignored her calling his name and continued with the heated kiss.

Shiho broke away and began unbuttoning his shirt with expertise. And then her hands trailed down to his belt. Fuck. She unclasped it and unzipped his pants and then.. nothing. She stooped. What? To say that Kid was disappointed would have been an understatement. He glared at her.

Shiho giggled. She actually giggled. The cold collected Shiho Miyano just giggled. God, why did this have to happen to him?

"That was mean."

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"..true."

"You deserve to be punished, miss."

"Oh really? What-" she was cut off by Kid's lips once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. And all of a sudden, she felt something hard in between her legs. At first she thought it was his.. um.. thing. But then she realized it was his knee. His knee?

She was leaning against him with her knees slightly bent. Her smaller height also made it quite easy for him to slide his knee in between her legs without having to bend down. And then he started thrusting - with his knee. He rubbed it teasingly against her flimsy short skirt. Well, actually, he was under the skirt. Her little panties were being abused by his knee, but she liked it. Oh god. How weird. Yet it was so unbelievably hot. He kept going; hitting, thrusting, rubbing in circles. Oh, god. She felt his knee cap repeatedly hit her most sensitive area. Her thigh, meanwhile, was involuntarily rubbing against his own manhood in a way that drove him crazy. At one point, she'd brushed against the tip of his hard-on through his white pants. Fuck Shiho did not realize this, however, she as too far gone in her own pleasure.

"More.." she moaned, completely out of it.

"More?" he smirked. And he stopped. He just stopped.

"Basrard." she swore.

"Well, that's not nice either." he chuckled.

They were about to return to their heated make out session when they heard sirens from outside.

Shiho gasped.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave.." Kid sounded truly devastated. He'd started unbuttoning his clothes and pulled his jacket back on.

"Hm." To say that she was angry would have been truly an understatement as well. She knew he had to go though; she couldn't argue. Ugh. What was wrong with her? What the hell did she just do? And with whom? Her face heat up as realization dawned on her. God, this was to never be mentioned to anyone AT ALL What a disgrace, she thought. And with Kid? But still, the thought of having doing what she just did with the one and only Kid was somewhat.. hot. She shook her head. Bad, bad thoughts Shiho. You are never to recall this EVER again.

"No need to be so sad, miss. I'll see you next time." Kid whispered in an all too suggestive manner. The drunk idiot, Shiho thought.

He produced his signature white rose and handed it to her with the works of his magic. Seemingly unfazed by his acts of gentlemanliness – Shiho merely glanced at the rose before throwing it behind her head. Kid looked stricken.

Shiho smirked.

"Well.." Kid stated, trying to keep his cool. He unlocked the little door. "Au revoir, miss.."

He seemed to almost hesitate at the exit, wanting to turn around, but not doing so. It was uncharacteristic of him. Poker face, he thought. And just like that, he disappeared into the night sky without a second glance backwards.


End file.
